


Death and Despair

by triste_an



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste_an/pseuds/triste_an
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Из каких соображений вообще можно поставить на телефон голос друга в качестве рингтона?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Despair

Я ставлю твой голос на телефонный звонок.

  
Думаю, если бы меня отправили на тупую конформистскую групповую терапию, это назвали бы первым шагом. Принятие.

  
Генриетта как всегда саркастична. Она говорит, что это выглядит сопливо и слишком педиковато, на что ты совершенно не реагируешь. Тебя это словно не трогает, и я на мгновение теряюсь. Ты же самый старший из нас. Уж ты должен был понять, для чего…

  
— Твою мать, не капай на мозг и не превращайся в жизнерадостную мартышку. Это, блядь, наша песня, и я считаю ее не таким уж отсосным отстоем, только и всего.  
— Ты ведешь себя тупо, — без обиняков отрезает Генриетта, и Фиркл кивает:  
— Совсем не круто, чел. Это какое-то пидорское конформистское дерьмо.

  
Но ты продолжаешь игнорировать нас. Ты сидишь, прислонившись спиной к кровати Генриетты, и что-то пишешь в книге, прямо поперек слов Эдгара Алана По. Иногда я спрашиваю себя, в самом ли деле ты считаешь его достойным автором и таким образом пытаешься стать не хуже, или это просто блажь: использовать уже напечатанные слова как заготовку для текстов наших песен.

  
Я наклоняюсь и вижу, как ты зачеркиваешь целые строки, пишешь сверху какие-то новые слова, затем выделяешь овалом что-то в тексте "Ленор" и продолжаешь зачеркивать дальше.

  
— А ты что скажешь, Майкл? — наконец осмелев, спрашиваю я.  
— Да пофиг.

  
И этого небрежного ответа мне достаточно для того, чтобы уверить самого себя: ты все понял. Понял и даже разрешил мне эту глупую романтическую чушь.

  
Но через неделю ничего не меняется, и я убираю звонок. Я оставляю его только для тебя. Ты, конечно же, не можешь об этом знать: с чего бы тебе звонить мне, когда мы находимся в одной комнате? .. Столь резкая смена становится объектом очередной подколки остальных, но меня это не парит, потому что ты снова делаешь вид, что тебе все равно. Что тебе совершенно насрать на то, что твой голос сменился в динамике моего телефона на причитания Розза Уильямса о цветах и любимых грустных историях.

  
И я тоже делаю вид, что мне все равно.

  
Наверное, мне стоит свалить к этим ублюдочным эмо. Или к вампирам, чтобы с чистой совестью смотреть тупые сопливые фильмы про очередных клонов с плаката счастливых семей в тюрьме для людей с синдромом Дауна.

  
Но я думаю о том, что гораздо болезненней видеть тебя каждый день на заднем дворе школы… и принимаю решение, что так гораздо готичнее.

  
Я жду какое-то время, надеясь на твою реакцию, но ее нет. Мне казалось, что я смогу уязвить хотя бы твое самолюбие, но, очевидно, ты даже более тру, чем я мог себе представить.  
Тебе абсолютно, мать твою, наплевать.

  
Так продолжается до известия о летнем лагере, и после отъезда Генриетты я с каким-то тупым и отчаянным упрямством возвращаю нашу песню на рингтон для родителей и Фиркла. И когда мы курим на остановке, и звонит мой до идиотского тупой конформист-отец, мне на мгновение кажется, что ты понимающе усмехаешься… но нет. Твои мысли тут же захватывают розовые волосы этой жирной педовки, и впервые в жизни я испытываю к ней омерзение.

  
Хотя мне, конечно же, должно быть жаль, ведь никто из нас не знает, из-за чего с ней это случилось.

  
Когда ты звонишь мне, я боюсь наложить в штаны от восторга, потому что ты крайне редко это делаешь. Я хочу посмотреть на телефон, чтобы удостовериться в том, что это ты, но в последний момент пугаюсь чего-то и не отрываю взгляда от «Тонущей девушки»[1]. Будто ты можешь заметить меня и мое замешательство. Выждав, как мне показалось, целую вечность, я все же беру телефон. И мне было все равно, что ты там нес про Генриетту и этих отсосных эмо.

  
Ты позвал меня куда-то. И отчего-то я уверен, что ты не звонил нашему маленькому детсадовскому пройдохе.

  
Но когда ты не приходишь спустя полторы сигаретные пачки, я понимаю, что все это было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой.

  
И когда я, наконец, узнаю, что произошло, мое черное сердце готово выебать само себя и вывернуться наизнанку. Потому что я не знаю, что я буду делать без тебя. И что я буду делать с тобой, если ты вернешься из этого блядского места не тем, кем ты был. Зато я точно знаю, что ты убьешь меня за это, но все равно иду к вампирам.

  
Потому что я сделаю для тебя все.

  
Потому что отсутствие тебя гораздо страшнее твоего гнева. И даже страшнее Генриетты с плакатами Fall out Boy. Ведь ты — единственная причина, по которой я считаю, что у этого мира все еще есть шанс оказаться не таким уж дерьмовым местом, полном штампованных тупорылых Барби.

 

 

[1] The Sinking Girl – предположительно пародия на книгу The Drowning Girl Кэтлин Ребеки Кирнан.


End file.
